Willful Daughter
by Macisliz
Summary: The story of one of Aragorn and Arwen's daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The only character that belongs to me is the "Daughter" Everything else belongs to Tolkien. I am in no way being paid for this.

In case it is not clear after you read this, the daughter is one of Arwen and Aragorn's. This is a simple oneshot and at the moment I do not intend to continue this as a full story. If this scenario intrigues you please feel free to use this to fuel your imaginations! I only ask that you give credit where due.

Thanks!

Willful Daughter

Mud caked my boots and splattered my tunic, as I turned my icy gaze on my brother he sighed, "What say you?" I ran a hand through my horses mane. "He has already made up his mind and I mine. You can not stop me." His face was pleading as he reached over to touch my newly shorn hair. I had cut my braid that evening and my hair now barely reached the nape of my neck.

"Sister, this is not the way.. The delegation does not leave for another month if only you would speak to Ada perhaps he would reconsider?" His eyes grey like mine pierced my heart, "Why should he reconsider? This is a good match for his daughter, for his realm. A shame she will not accept it." I bit back. Ever loyal my brother helped me saddle my horse I was perfectly capable of course, but I allowed him this display of affection.

"I think it a shame you abandon your family for a fit of selfish rage." His eyes narrowed. I raised a hand to mingle with my raven locks. "Do you really think me selfish? All around me people have married for love, Ada and Naneth.. Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn.. Why should I not look for the same? Why must I be the daughter to marry a strange man? Future king or not.." His jaw clenched. "You are not the only one.. Will I not also make a marriage of convenience? Will I not also marry a woman I barely if even know?" My chin jutted up defiantly, "Ada never forces you to do anything.. If I were a boy we would not even be discussing this." Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck, "If you were a boy I do not think Elfwine would be considering you." He grinned as I glared.

Our heads shot up as several horses neighed our Father came down through the line of pins, Eldarion bowed deeply. I inclined my head slightly. I began brushing my horse as Eldarion quickly ran away. I could sense the tension as I knew my father could. I had infuriated and embarrassed him in front of his guests. I had not only come to dinner as I was dressed now, in my brother's tunic. I had yelled and accused him of being unjust.. Of being a terrible father. "Why must you do this? " His voice was calm but I could read the sadness between the lines. I had not expected it.

"Ada.. I thought you would understand.. This is not who I am.. I am not meant to be a queen. I am not meant to be a wife. My eyes stung with tears. There is so much that I have not seen! Ada! You were a ranger and for years traveled in the wilderness.. Everyone knows of your deeds! But what do they know of mine?" Tears fell freely now and he stood very still listening as I poured my heart out to him. "Why can I not also have that?!" I felt his hand on my shoulder then his arms around me as I sobbed against his chest. He spook soothingly, "You have ever been the most willful of my daughters.. And always my favorite.." His last words were whispered as if it were secret. In that moment I knew we would recover despite knowing the fight was not over. I was not finished fighting it.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood naked, shivering in the middle of the dressing as my hand-maiden took her time bringing my dress to me, well.. not completely naked I was given a thin sheet to cover up with. I suppose this was my punishment for being too opinionated, I would have to wait to be dressed in a piece of clothing too complicated to be put on or taken off by myself. I could have made my peace with the dress if I was not also required to be on my best behavior, I was angry. I was being treated like a child. The whole day I was only allowed to be in my quarters. The caravan for the Prince had arrived late last night and this morning there would be a breakfast celebration in his honor. The whole city was buzzing with activity with banners and flowers, special cakes and pies. There would even be a tournament later in the week. I glanced over at my hand-maiden as she came into the room holding my dress. Outwardly I frowned but the truth was that the dress was breath-taking my mother had picked it out for me and had it specially made for this occasion. A pale blue slip was tugged over my head and rested just at my ankles. Over that I wore an over dress in a darker blue that was slightly sheer bringing a soft sheen to the dress. A silk sash in the same pale blue was wrapped around my waist and looped and tied into the back of the gown to accentuate any curves that I had. Even I had to admit that I looked beautiful my hair was still short as I had refused to let it grow back. It would have to be acceptable just the way it was. I chose a single piece of jewelry that my father had given me, it was a single pearl hanging from a thin gold chain. I took several deep breaths after sending my hand-maiden away. This meeting would change my life forever... I decided that I could afford to take my time, after all what was ten minutes? I looked at my reflection in the mirror, hardly recognizing the woman standing before me.

A short time later I made my way to the dining hall, I started down the steps confidently as I glanced around the crowded hall for the Rohirrim delegation. The prince was turned away from me but I could tell immediately that he was tall and had an athletic build. His Tunic was an emerald green with gold trimmings. A frown found its way to my face, not only was he athletic.. but he was well dressed. Clearly a vain man then. Two of my sisters suddenly grabbed me as I reached the bottom steps. "He is so handsome! and polite!" "You are so lucky, sister! I wish we could marry a man like that." I pushed past the twins, as one of them whispered to the other, "She isn't even as pretty as we are!" My jaw clenched as I did my best to ignore them after all they were only fourteen. If they were ever truly put in a situation like I was they would not even dare to say anything. The crowd moved for me as I guided through them bowing my head to some that I recognized. My father smiled warmly when he saw me and gestured for me to come forward, "Come daughter, stand with me and meet Prince Elfwine of Rohan." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, "Good day, your highness, I am pleased to meet you finally." My eyes raised to meet his, they were gray like mine, too much like mine. His hair was long and well groomed, a pleasant chestnut color. He was clean shaven which surprised me as it appeared that he was the only man attending the celebration to be. He reached his hands out and took mine between his, "I have waited a long time to meet you, Princess." His hands were warm and calassed, no doubt from holding a sword. It was a pleasant surprise, somehow when I had imagined him it never occurred to me that he would have any skill at anything, in my mind he was always the man that wanted to steal me away from my life and change me into a proper and obedient wife. He would be cold and shut off only allowing me to leave our bed chamber when he was not trying to force a litter out of me. I suddenly noticed that my hand was still between his and I quickly snatched it away. The prince smiled politely and quickly excused himself as he spotted one of his companions. The other man was equally as tall as the prince but had golden blonde hair, and had a bit of stubble on his face. He stood out against the crowd in his brown trousers and cream colored tunic, he was not at all dressed for the celebration and left just as quickly as he came. When the prince returned he apologized, "Who was your companion?" I asked curiously. "That was the master of our stable, can I ask you to come with me? I have a gift for you." I glanced toward my father who had become suspiciously silent throughout my first meeting with the prince, "Daughter, you should go. No doubt the party will continue here while you are away." Immediately I started my protest, "Your highness, I am not at all dressed to go outside especially not down near the stables! My dress might be ruined.. and I just hate getting dirty." The prince reddened slightly, "How thoughtless of me.." I looked over at my father guiltily and he cut in. "Perhaps another time would be best after all, Elfwine. Our meal is just starting to arrive, forgive me I had forgotten what time it was." I slipped away silently without looking at either the prince or my father. Both men I know were staring after me in disbelief. I sat down at a place as far from the prince as I could and stuffed my mouth with food every time he turned to speak with me. The morning dragged on for an hour or two longer and because of all the food I had eaten I found myself lying down for the rest of the day. 


End file.
